towerclimbfandomcom-20200216-history
Enemies
The tower is a dangerous environment crawling with ferocious beasts waiting to feast on your entrails. There are many horrible ways to die in the tower. This is an incomplete list of the dangers and enemies and their abilities. Gravity: Gravity is the ever-present enemy in Towerclimb. Lose your hold on the ceiling or wall or make an ill-advised jump from too great a height or to far and you'll fall to your death. Hound: This smelly hell hound lays around lazily most of the time, but is quite fierce when awoken. He is easy to miss when sleeping, because his dark fur blends in with the tower walls. But when he is awake, you can spot him by his glowing red eyes, and his high pitched howl. He likes to pounce on unsuspecting climbers, so it is best to wait until he dozes off and quickly dart past. Rat: Rats can climb on the walls and move pretty fast. It is best to keep your distance at all times because they can be hard to predict. They have a knack for strategically losing their grip on walls and falling on top of you. Bees: Bees aren't directly dangerous, but their incapacitating sting can cause you to fall to your death. A couple stings can make you lose your grip on a wall, and more will knock you unconscious for a short time. Note that they like to make their homes in nooks and crannies of the tower but they also like to live in floating flower pods! Lava: The tower is built on a geologically active fault line. So seismic activity and volcanic eruptions can occur at any time. Lava is therefore an unpredictable and deadly enemy in Towerclimb. Bubbling lava can start rising quickly and relentlessly from the bottom of the tower at the start of any level. Panic and you die. Only nerves of steel, quick thinking and a judicious use of resources will save you. Geysers: These lava geysers can spurt deadly lava unpredictably. Watch out for the splash. It may initially seem to be safe crawling up the side of a geyser block since they fire upward, but be warned that the lava they fire can arc over the edge. Lava Drips: ''' Deadly drips of lava can also fall from from the ceiling out of sight and far above you. Beware any lava puddles you see on the ground. They have been formed as a result of a lava drip. '''Poison Gas: Eruptions can also produce deadly volcanic gases that can drop from the ceiling at any time. The only escape is to climb back down until the gas dissipates and the danger recedes. Descend too slowly or panic and get trapped in a dead-end corridor and you die. Piranha: Piranhas prowl the depths of flooded levels. Upon entering a watery level, a school of voracious killer fish will quickly pick up your scent and attack. However, these hungry monsters prefer rat meat so if you have some handy, it could divert their attention...If not, swim for your life! As usual in Towerclimb...Panic and you die. Jelly Fish: Also in flooded levels are the deadly but non-aggressive Jelly Fish. These graceful creatures will idly shoot along in mostly straight paths, and will not pursue you. But one touch from their poison stingers and you'll be Piranha food. Worms: ''' Worms are a stationary enemy that live in crevaces of the tower walls, floors and ceilings. They are the larvae of the dreaded flying beetles. They are only deadly during their initial strike, and touching them while they are receding will not harm you. '''Seed Pods: ' ' Pods grow on the floor, walls and ceilings of the tower, and shoot plant spores in a parabolic arch that travels until it impacts any surface. They always fly along the same path. The spores fly slowly and are easy to ignore, so keep on the look out for these deadly plants. Spikes: Spikes are a stationary 'enemy' that will impale you if landed on. They are only effective if you fall from more than 1 block above, so running through them, as well as landing on them after short hops, will not harm you. If blasted and strewn on the ground, they can be picked up and thrown as a weapon. Flying Beetles: ' Beetles hatch from wriggling pupae. In the pupae stage, they are harmless but also invulnerable. Try to slip past them or climb above them ''before they hatch. If you don't, they transform into angry flying beetles hungrily looking for the closest meal they can find...You! '''Wizard: In the Path of Exile and even some levels, he will make blocks disappear from under you and claims that he wants your items. If he gets close enough he will knock you out, and then steal every potion and item in your inventory. Bats: Bats hang from the ceiling but can also walk on floors. They flutter around erratically. If they get too close they can actually snatch you up and carry you into lava pools or drips and kill you. They can be dashed past while roosting upside-down. Giant worm: The giant worm chases after you in a terrifying and relentless fashion. Nothing gets in its way as it chomps through blocks trying to get a hold of you in its massive, clicking pincers. Try to angle blocks between you and the worm, as these will slow it down. It can also be stunned with a well-placed blast potion or exploding berry. Poison Plants: It is said that deadly plants line the upper walls of the Tower, making all further ascent impossible. Even if one had a way to fly beyond these plants, they still would occasionally cluster in such a way as to make progress very difficult, in which case a blast potion might be necessary. Ghosts: Found in the Path of Exile, ghosts come in several sizes, and are on a one-way horizontal path toward the afterlife. They can stun or kill with a touch, and are unimpeded by physical barriers. They do however shy away from light. Zardo: The host of a vicious game show occasionally discovered in the Path of Exile, little is known of Zardo aside from the fact that he is a shadowy form with an impressive collection of failed contestants dangling from the rafters. Some have heard tales that Zardo is a deranged wiZARD...hence his penchant for cruel and deadly games. Sorceress: Not to be confused with the well-intentioned witch, Krystelle the Sorceress guards the highest reaches of the Tower. Malevolent to the core and nearly omnipotent, she has nonetheless grown bored over the ages. A sufficiently entertaining and brave adventurer might possibly survive her initial interest. Lightning: If you are brave enough to venture outside of the tower for any length of time, you risk being killed by lightning. Purple Jump berries: Lest you forget, Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins. Although delicious and extremely useful, jump berries will be fatal to those who overindulge. It is best to heed your stomach and to stop eating them when you feel nauseated. Giant fan blades: Found in two of the Paths of exiles (Fatal Flight and Soul Crossing), giant fans are a formidable obstacle to upward mobility, especially when they are lined up several layers deep! Alternately starting and stopping in a spellbinding rhythm, these huge fans are very difficult to anticipate and are very effective at their function..chopping and stopping a climber from upward progression. Giant Icicles Found in the icy windswept halls of the Ruins level, giant icicles hang perilously from the ceiling and can drop unexpectedly on inattentive climbers at any time with deadly results. Ice: Beware the ice blocks in the Ruins level. They are slippery, so you must walk and not run on ice. Your momentum can easily cause you to slip off the edge and fall to your death. Ice can also prevent you from getting enough traction as you run and jump to another block. The result is that you may not jump quite as far as you anticipate!